


We‘ll live eternally

by witchesmortuary



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/F, and go to Rio, they manage to get the money from Vera, with little bouts of angst but nothing major
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:53:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesmortuary/pseuds/witchesmortuary
Summary: Joan and Brenda manage to collect the money they need, get a fake ID and fake passport for Joan. This is their last few hours in Australia.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	We‘ll live eternally

**Author's Note:**

> I‘ve been writing on this for a few months now but I am finally satisfied and I can announce that this is the first chapter of my fix it-fic/What could have been if they hadn‘t killed Brenda.
> 
> Edit: I have decided to make this a finished work. I am in a big writer's block with this & I don't wish to keep this unfinished or delete it. I might be adding onto this in the future though!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> Title is from the song Better Love by Hozier!

They have been saving money for this for 3 months. It felt surreal that it was now time and it caused Joan to lay awake at 2 am. Her eyes were trained on the ceiling and she went through all the possible scenarios that would cause them to fail. Yes, Brenda was confident that they were going to succeed, that they would be in Rio in their house in two days and that there wouldn‘t be any complications. That didn‘t mean Joan stopped worrying though, recently it felt like she was doing nothing but worrying.

She felt the woman beside her snuggle closer, a leg draped over her and it grounded her. It brought her back to the shared bed and the faint smell of nicotine.

``You‘re thinking.´´ Brenda murmured lowly and Joan flinched slightly. Her eyes fell to the brunette beside her, her eyes were closed but her eyebrows were drawn together.

``What about it?´´ she asked, her voice just as low. Joan was just about to look back up to the ceiling when she was met with moss green eyes. She could see the grumpiness in them but also the adoration; it activated her fight or flight instinct, she swallowed down the lump that was forming.

``You‘re thinking very loud.´´ the brunette sighed and took Joan‘s hand which was placed on Joan‘s stomach and twitched. She intertwined their fingers. ``Makes it hard to sleep.´´ she added a little quieter.

Instantly Joan felt bad. She didn‘t want to rob Brenda of her sleep, they both weren‘t early risers by nature but she had started to notice that Brenda was worse than her. ``I‘m- I‘m sorry...´´ she whispered and shuffled down to lay on her side so she was able to look directly at the other woman. ``I know you need sleep...I just can‘t stop thinking.´´ she explained as she nervously played with Brenda‘s fingers.

The Brunette woman hummed and kissed her quickly on the lips. ``You need sleep too, Joan. I can‘t have you being all grumpy on the plane.´´ she explained and brushed a grey strand behind Joan‘s ear.

The Ex-Governor’s lip twitched into a small smile. ``I can sleep on the plane. I just- I won‘t stop worrying until we‘re in the air. I-” her voice broke off and she closed her eyes.

Brenda pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. “It's alright. I am here. We’ll get through this together.” she reassured her and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Now try and get at least a few hours of sleep, please.”

Joan stifled a yawn and hummed. “Alright…” she murmured and buried her face in Brenda’s neck, her scent like a soothing balm to her racing mind as she fell asleep.

* * *

Joan awoke to the alarm clock and instead of turning it off like she usually would since it was on her side of the bed, she cuddled close to Brenda. She felt the other woman shuffle to shut off the alarm and both women let out a huff at the same time. Joam turned on her back when she felt Brenda leaning over her to turn it off; yet continued to miss the button. ``You could turn it off yourself, ya know?´´ Brenda said and looked into tired but amused brown orbs.

Joan hummed and smirked. ``Mh-hmm but watching you struggle is more fun.´´ she stated with a stifled yawn and then reached to turn off the alarm herself, receiving a kiss on the cheek. Her eyes widened slightly, still not fully used to the display of affection even after almost 5 months of living with the other woman.

Brenda smiled down at Joan. She couldn‘t believe they would be in Brazil in a few hours, they would be together. Her eyes traced the faint scar around her neck and her jaw tensed slightly at the thought of Wentworth. A brush of lips against hers pulled her out of her thoughts and she hummed, leaning into the kiss. How would she say no to that?

``What were you thinking about?´´ asked Joan. She brought a hand up and pushed a brown curl behind Brenda‘s ear.

The fact that Joan could tell when she was lost in her thoughts just as much as she could tell when Joan was had annoyed her at first but quickly she realized that it was important for both of them.

``Nothing much. Just how gorgeous you look.´´ she said with a smirk which turned into a grin when she saw the Ex - Governor‘s cheeks flush the tiniest bit.

Joan mumbled under her breath and let out a sharp but quiet laugh. ``Ha. Always the flatterer, aren‘t you?´´ She didn‘t necessarily feel uncomfortable by the comment, 5 months and she had started to get used to it but in this moment, she didn‘t feel gorgeous as Brenda had put it. Her eyes closed when she felt lips on her neck. ``How much-´´ she stopped to suck in a breath, ``How much time do we have?´´

Brenda‘s eyes fell on the alarm and cursed under breath. ``Not enough.´´ she replied as she pressed a last kiss to Joan‘s pulse point and pulled back to get up.

The raven haired woman watched her with amusement. ``You were the one to say we could sleep this long.´´ she mused as she shuffled out of bed and started to make their beds. She heard the tap running and flicked a hair strand behind her shoulder and followed the shorter woman. ``I would have gotten up earlier.´´

Brenda glared at her as she brushed her teeth. Joan had said it, several times but she had said it would be fine and that they had enough time. Brenda spat out the toothpaste. ``No need to be so smug about it, dear.´´

Joan grinned as she started brushing her hair, to put it up. ``I can and I will be. It‘s not my fault that you didn‘t plan our morning fuck into your thorough calculations.´´

Suddenly she found herself pressed against the sink and a gasp fell for her lips. ``If we wouldn‘t have to be at least 30 minutes early I would fuck that smugness out of you.´´ Brenda whispered into her ear and Joan suppressed a shiver.

``You have years and years in Rio for that. Don‘t worry.´´ she replied just as quiet and turned her head to kiss the other woman. Then she turned back to the mirror and took her own tooth brush. ``Will you make me a coffee?´´ she asked with wide eyes, feigning a look of innocence with the slightest hint of a smirk on her lips as she put the brush into her mouth and started methodically cleaning her teeth, internally counting down the first 30 seconds.

Brenda smiled and raised an eyebrow. ``Years and years, mh?´´ She liked the sound of that very much, it excited her. At the request for coffee she laughed. ``Magic word?´´ she asked, knowing full well Joan never talked when she was brushing her teeth. The Ex - Governor rolled her eyes and took Brenda‘s hand to gently squeeze it, a silent please. ``On the way.´´ she declared, her hand squeezing back.

Joan watched Brenda leave and sighed. Domestic, that was the only way she could explain this all. A few years, yes a few months back, she would have hated the thought of getting so close to someone, becoming domestic and being ready to settle and yet here she was. Lazy Sunday mornings spent in bed and hand holding in the bathroom. She was glad that her father had left 3 months ago, she knew exactly what he had to say about it but she didn‘t want to hear it nor would she want to think about it. Soon she would be in Brazil with someone who cared about her as much as she did and Joan would not let anyone sabotage her and she certainly would not sabotage herself. She was happy, truly happy and it scared her but it felt like a new start for her, one where she would not be alone.

The black haired woman spit out the toothpaste and cleaned her mouth before she washed her hands and face, ridding herself of the slight sleepiness that was still left. Then she took her robe off the hanger and turned off the light before making her way downstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are as always appreciated. Let me know what you think! ♡  
> For more content/contact you can follow me on Twitter which is @/witchesmortuary.


End file.
